Chat Show y Verdad o Reto con HTF
by Get Lucky99
Summary: Bueno ya se que esto de los chat show son muy usados pero a quien le importa solo diviertanse y disfruten de este fic,espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

Aparece una chica de cabello corto con una musculosa gris con rayas amarillas con una camisa amarilla,con calsas negras y zapatos converse y un collar de corazón

El publico aplaude alegremente

Roxana:¡Hola a todo el mundo!Como están,bien?Jejeje bueno empecemos recuerden los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen,vamos a presentar estos militares super lindos, uno que es super tierno y el otro es muy serio y algo pervertido jejeje ellos son Flippy y Fliqpy.

Ambos salen.

Flippy: Hola a Todos!

Fliqpy: Jejeje Hola!

Roxana: Bueno vallan a sentarse-ambos se sientan-ahora vamos a presentar a mi personaje favorito ella es muy miedosa ,le tiene miedo a todo,incluyendo a los pollitos ella es Flaky.

Aparece Flaky escondida detrás del telón.

Roxana:Vamos Flaky nadie va hacerte daño verdad chicos?-Flippy asiente con la cabeza y Roxana comienza a sospechar que Fliqpy queria hacele algo.

Flaky: H-Hola a t-todos-decia con timidez

Roxana: Viste nadie te hizo daño.

Flaky: Que bueno saberlo

Roxana: Bueno ve a sentarte antes de que te violen.

Flaky:¿Q-QUE?!

Roxana: Nada solo ve ;D-Flaky se sienta al medio con Flippy y Fliqpy.

Roxana: Bueno vamos a presentar la zorra y MUY puta de Lammy y con su pepino M.r Pickles

Lammy: Hola...-es iterrumpida por Roxana,quien la parte en dos con una cierra eléctrica.

Roxana: No tienes nada que decir ZORRA,perdonen eso lo que pasa es que no soporto esa zorra,como sea vamos a presentar a dos mellizos ellos son tiernos y todo eso,ellos son Lifty y Shifty.

Ambos salen.

Lifty y Shifty: Hola preciosas!-las fans gritan como locas y Shifty se dirige hacia Roxana-Oye quieres salir conmigo?-lo dice con una voz seductora.

Roxana: Esto perdona pero la respuesta es ''no''-Shifty se deprime mientras Lifty se burla de el-te daré dos razones por la que no quiero salir con nadie:

1-Tengo novio

2-Si el me llega a ver que estoy saliendo con otro se va a deprimir y no me hablara.

Shifty: TT-TT O-Ok-se va con su hermano,quien también se deprime por que también le quería preguntar si quiere salir con el.

Roxana: Bueno valoren eso yo no mas les doy una advertencia,como sea vamos a presentar a los superheroes,ellos son Splendid y Splendont

Ambos salen.

Splendid y Splendont: Hola a todos!

Roxana: abraza a ambos-Ustedes son los mejores.

Splendont: Jeje Gracias

Splendid: Esto ya nos puedes soltar?

Roxana: Eh? Oh si claro,perdón jejeje,bueno vamos a presentar a un obrero muy lindo y una chica muy loca con la limpieza,ellos son Handy y Petunia.

Petunia: Hola a todos!

Handy: Hola a todos!

Roxana:Ahora ellos son la pareja mas linda,ellos son Cuddles y Giggles.

Cuddles: Hola a todo el mundo!

Giggles: Jeje que tierno eres!-lo besa

Publico y Roxana: AWWWW

Roxana: Ellos me hacen recordar a mi novio y a mi-decía sonriendo-Bueno vamos a presentar a un padre muy descuidado con su son Pop y Cub

Pop: Hola,saluda Cub.

Cub: AGU AGU

Publico: AWWW

Roxana:Bueno ahora vamos a presentar a el mejor amigo de Cuddles,el es Thooty

Thooty: Hola-ve a Cuddles- Cuddles!Amigo, como estas?-decia chocando los cinco con su amigo.

Cuddles: Bien.

Roxana: Bueno al parecer nos falta...-es interrumpida porque un camion conducido por Lumpy y apunta hacia donde esta ella y alguien la salva.

:OYE!FÍJATE POR DONDE CONDUCES IDIOTA!?

Lumpy:Ops lo siento.

Roxana:¿Quien eres tu?

: Roxana,soy tu novio recuerdas.

Roxana: Julio? JULIO!-lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Publico: AWW

Roxana: Que haces aquí?

Julio: Supe que necesitabas ayuda para presentar a los personajes asi que aqui estoy.

Roxana: Gracias por salvarme de ese camion conducido por ese IDIOTA-apunta hacia Lumpy-CASI ME MATAS?!

Lumpy: Dije que lo siento,lo siento.

Roxana: Bueno ahora presentemos al loco de los dulces y al mas inteligente.

Julio: Ellos son Nutty y Sniffles.

Roxana: Bueno Nutty ten te doy estas golosinas-se los da-Yo del higado estoy que estallo.

Julio: Ahora el amante de la musica disco.

Roxana: Disco Bear.

Disco Bear: Hola Precisosas-saluda y luego se dirige hacia Roxana-Quieres salir conmigo?

Roxana: NO!-le pega una bofetada- Que parte de que tengo novio no entendiste.

Disco Bear: Ok tranquila-dice asustado.

Julio: Y eso es lo que pasa cuando le advierten que estoy de novio con ella.

Splendid: Y tu quien eres?

Julio:No me habia presentado recien.

Todos: No

Julio:Bueno me avergüenza decir esto pero soy el novio de Roxana.

Todos: N-NOVIO?!

Julio: Si

Roxana: Bueno sigamos, ahora vamos a presentar a el pirata y el marinero.

Julio: Russell y Truffles.

Russell: YAR! Hola a todos.

Truffles: Hola a todos ustedes.

Julio:Ahora vamos a presentar a la marmota muy tranquilo

Roxana: Cro-Marmot,el esta descongelado.

Cro-Marmot: Hola

Roxana: lo abraza-Que tierno eres,ahora vamos con el mas ciego.

Julio: The Mole.

Roxana: Yo lo ire a ayudarlo-lo ayuda a sentarse-Listo y ahora vamos a presentar al ultimo personaje el es un mimo muy tierno.

Julio: Mime

Mime:solo sonríe y hace el signo de la paz.

Roxana: Ufff terminamos bueno dejen reviews nos vemos la próxima prometo publicarlo antes del 26 por que ese día me voy de Buenos Aires a Comodoro Rivadavia.

Julio y Roxana: Nos vemos! :D


	2. Bienvenida

El Publico Aplaude alegremente

Roxana: Hola a todos! bueno al parecer tenemos 2 mensajes el primero es de **Sable 343:**

**: Que bien, mas competencia, jeje algunas veces suelo ser cruel con los demas que hacen Chat Shows y que son nuevos,pero me caes bien eres diferente a los** **demas, asi que te doy cordialmente la bienvenida al mundo de los CS y a este loco Fandom **

**James: Asi que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo**

**: Asi es, por cierto, tienes la lista?**

**James:Tu haces las listas, yo no**

**: Bah,jodete, en fin, por el poder de Notch digo que se haga la lista!**

**Cae una lista del cielo ante un rayo espectral acompañado de un cantico de angeles**

**James: Eso... es raro**

**: Ya lo se-agarra la lista- Y estos son los retos:**

**"Flaky: Intenta quitarle su cuchillo a Fliqpy**

**Flippy: Como estan Mouse y Sneaky?:Trollface:**

**Fliqpy: Mata a Giggles,ella me cae mal, sale con todos los hombres y es una zorra**

**Handy: Tocame una cancion de piano con tus dientes**

**Truffles:Baila Gentleman**

**Toothy: Tu eres gay?**

**Flaky: Mata a alguien intencionalmente"**

**: Eso es todo por mi parte, sigues tu James**

**James: Ok**

**"Lammy: A diferencia de la escritora, a mi me caes bien, pero quedate con**

** Mr Pickles y no habra niiingun problema, si te metes con Flippy la escritora podra matartes, de hecho...**

**Roxana: Te reto a que no matar a Lammy, solamente lo haras cuando ella intente hacercarcele a Flippy**

**Julio:Julio cesar(El portero de Brasil) Que opinas de Neymar? (?)**

**Splendid: Pelea contra Splendont**

**Flippy: Lo mismo pero con Fliqpy"**

**: Bueno, creo que aqui terminamos**

**Se escucha una voz desde unos ductos de respiracion que estaba arriba de los dos**

**¿?: Me pueden ayudar?! ESTOY ATRAPADA!**

**: Eh?**

**James: Ah, otra vez**

**:Es Mariel? Como se puede meter ahi?**

**James: Si es cierto, que haces ahi?**

**Mariel: SAQUENME DE AQUI! SOY CLAUSTROFOBICA! SIENTO QUE LAS PAREDES SE ESTAN HACIENDO MAS PEQUEÑAS! AAAAH!**

**Sable con una escoba golpea 3 veces la pared **

**: Esta cosa no se va a caer**

**James: TD!**

**TD viene y con un taladro rompe el techo y cae Mariel **

**Mariel: Auch-doliendos- Por que lo hiciste?!-pregunta enojada-adolorida-.**

**: Si te vuelves a meter a los ductos de respiracion voy a cambiarlos por ductos incediarios!-amenaza- Que hacias ahi? **

**Mariel: Es que, no hay nada divertido que hacer, y bueno me gusta saber sus asuntos secretos y todo eso... y pues jeje me atore**

**: Agh, no me interesa , yo me voy- sale por una puerta**

**James: Si quieres haz tu los retos que faltan **

**Mariel: Gracias James! eres el mejor!-dice contenta- Oye, por que siempre esta de mal humor?**

**James: Dejalo, es muy amargado, creo que le hace falta un poco de cariño... oh no tuvo infancia, ya que, haz los retos**

**Mariel: OK!**

**"Flippy: Besate con Flaky! Amo la pareja que hacen los dos!**

**Handy: Beso con Petunia! **

**Cuddles: Lo mismo pero con Giggles! **

**Roxana: Besito con Julio!**

**Flaky: Puedes hacerme un pastel? QUE SEA DE CHOCOLATE! ME ENCANTA EL CHOCOLATE! **

**Nutty: Me caes bien, te doy un dulce!**

**Lammy: Me gusta mucho tu gorrito de lana, me puedes dar uno de esos? Por fa!" **

**James: Ya acabaste?**

**Mariel: Sep**

**James: Bueno,eso fue todo por nuestra parte, me despido de parte de Sable, suerte!**

**Mariel: ADIOS!-Se despide sonriente-.**

Roxana: Gracias** Sable 343 **y también gracias por decir que te caigo bien, espero mas comentarios sobre ti-dice contenta.

Flaky: intenta sacarle el cuchillo a Fliqpy, quien estaba distraído luego se da cuenta y comienza a perseguirla intentando matarla.

Flippy: Pues yo opino que ellos están bien :D

Fliqpy: Lo haré con gusto-toma a Giggles le abre el estomago le saca el intestino grueso la ahorca y luego le corta la cabeza.

Handy: toca una canción con los dientes pero le sale algo desafinado.

Truffles: comienza a bailar Gentleman de PSY.

Toothy: No, no soy gay

Flaky: P-pero a qui-ien m-ato?

Roxana: Mata a Fliqpy recuerda que el quiso intentar matarte.

Flaky: Ok- toma una cierra eléctrica y parte a Fliqpy en cinco partes y sus restos los patea al publico.

Lammy: Gracias por decir que te caigo bien, pero debes saber que Mr Pickles es mi amigo y yo amo a FLIPPY-lo abraza.

Roxana: Ok yo prometo solo matar a la zorra de Lammy-voltea y mira que Lammy abrazaba a Flippy- HEY!? VUELVE AQUÍ ZORRA!

Lammy: NO!-sale corriendo.

Roxana: JA crees que puedes escapar de mi-toma un AK- 47 y le dispara a Lammy y luego aparece su perro lobo y comienza a despedazarla y luego desaparece.

Julio: Pues yo opino que Neymar es pura joda XD

Roxana: Bueno Splendid pelea contra Splendont

Splendid: Eso es muy fácil

Splendont: Eso es lo que TU crees

Ambos incian a pelear y al finalizar nadie gano.

Roxana: Bueno al parecer nadie gano así que se considera empate

Julio: Flippy ahora pelea contra Fliqpy

Ambos pelean y al final Fliqpy gana por que le abrió el estomago con su cuchillo y le enterró una granada y estallo.

Flippy: recién revivido-Ok-besa a Flaky y se separan sonrojados.

Handy: YEI!-dice contento y besa a Petunia.

Cuddles: Eso es fácil-besa a Giggles tiernamente.

Roxana: O-ok-responde sonrojada y luego besa a su novio y ambos se separan ruborizados.

Flaky: Ok-se va a la cocina y luego regresa con una caja que decía **Para: Mariel **luego lo pone en el buzón y lo envía.

Nutty: GRACIAS!-gritaba alegre y luego recibe una paleta.

Lammy: De acuerdo-pone en el buzón un gorro idéntico al suyo y lo envía-espero que te guste-dice contenta.

Roxana: Bueno la siguiente es de **Teen spirit of Nevermind:**

**-Llega una chica pequeña corriendo rapidamente usando jeans viejos oscuros, algo rotos en rodillas, remera blanca larga de "Lenore, the little cute dead girld", all stars, con cabello castaño largo y ondulado y una chaqueta militar. Cae, pero prontamente se levanta-**

**Is: hola-lo dice sonriendo- primeramente bienvenida a a los pocos robaremos el restante de tu posible sanidad mental, si ya no la tienes, tendremos menos trabajo. Me caistes bien así como la historia asi que tienes mi atencion, estaré aguardando tu actualizacion, pero porfavor, intentes no tardar o tendré de robar tu alma-sigue sonriendo como si fuera todo normal.**

**- Toma su mochila y intenta buscar algo**

**Is: oh fu- no encuentro, espera ¡aqui esta!- toma una hoja-la lista de verdades y retos.**

**Lista**

**Verdades**

**"Flaky, eres una de mis personajes favoritas, tan monita y ten miedo a casi todo, me da ganas de abrazarte.¿Hay algo que no tengas miedo?**

**Flippy,tu y Fliqpy son mis personajes favoritos en todo, en serio, soy super fan de useds dos, Flippy¿como es vivir con Fliqpy y Fliqpy como es convivir con Flippy?**

**H****a****ndy, ¿por que no puedes tener tus manos otra vez?:pokerface: lo digo pues Petunia tuvo sus manos despues de "I nub you" y Flippy tambien uando las perdio en guerra...**

**Cuddles,¿tiene celos de tu novia? Lo digo porque la misma ya salio con muchos otros chicos que no son tu.**

**Disco Bear, me haces reir pero te odio¿cuando perderas peso?:lol:**

**Retos**

**Nutty, Lammy guarda sus dulces dentro de , ¡mataloy comas los dulces!**

**Lammy, no acercarte a Flippy, nunca**

**Flaky haz un baile sensual a Fliqpy y ningun de los demas puede ver**

**Petunia, pocky game con H****a****ndy**

**Lumpy, resolve este teste- le da un teste con mas de mil hojas de algo realmente complejo- si sacas una nota mejor que 100, Fliqpy te mata**

**Is: solo eso por ahora, see ya later-despidese y desapadece misteriosamente**

Roxana: Gracias por comentar y por decir que te caigo bien jeje bueno empecemos.

Flaky: Bueno a lo que no le tengo miedo es a Flippy y Fliqpy por que ellos no me hacen daño-decía contenta.

Flippy: Pues pienso que es horrible cuando me transformo es terrible matar gente.

Fliqpy: Estando afuera de este idiota, me siento increíble-dice orgulloso

Handy: La verdad es que en ese episodio Petunia también había perdido sus brazos y como a nosotros dos nos tuvieron que llevarnos al hospital entonces el MUY idiota de Lumpy cosió mi cuerpo con el de Petunia y el por tonto se corto los brazos.

Giggles: Me pregunto de donde sacan que salgo con otros

Roxana: Giggles para que sepas hay algunos capítulos que dicen que habías salido con casi la mayoría de los hombres aparte de Cuddles.

Cuddles: Si me molesta un poco, pero no importa, igual ella me había dicho que era solo una cita amistosa.

Disco Bear: Creen que estoy gordo verdad?

Roxana: Lamentablemente si-dice apenada-Cambiando de tema-mira hacia Nutty-NUTTY! EL PEPINO DE LA ZORRA DE LAMMY TIENE GOLOSINAS ADENTRO!

Nutty: corre hacia a Mr Pickles con su boca le saca la cabeza lo sacude y logra sacar las golosinas y se las come.

Lammy: No me importa Flippy es solo mio!

Roxana: toma el cuello de Lammy con un hacha-Mira Lammy o te alejas de Flippy o prefieres ser despedazada por mi?-decía amenazándola.

Lammy: traga saliva, asustada-Yo Lammy prometo no acercarme a Flippy.

Flaky: vestida con una falda negra corta y una musculosa roja-Ok bailare-comienza a bailar para Fliqpy.

Petunia: tomando un pocky se lo coloca en la boca y Handy también lo toma y terminan besandose.

Lumpy: le entregan un test de mil hojas y cuando termina su puntuación es 0 (por que no resolvió nada XD)

Roxana: Bueno es todo por hoy sigan dejando reviews, nos vemos la próxima CHAO!


	3. Diviertanse! :D

Roxana: Hola de vuelta! Bueno creo que tengo 3 mensajes el primero es de** LJH 27:**

**Bien, me da curiosidad como haras el CS, bueno te dejo retos.**

**LAMMY: No te odio ni nada por el estilo, de hecho me das igual, PERO, te reto a que si pronuncias la letra "A"perderas un organo inteno, a y por cierto PRONUNCIA LA LETRA "A" LAS VECES QUE PUEDAS.**

**NUTTY: Te mando una canasta de dulces (tienen adentro nitrogilserina que explotaran si llegan a su estomago)**

**PETUNIA: Nada en lodo lleno de gusanos, basura, lumpy bañandose y los restos de Lammy y Nutty.**

**FLAKY: Me caes bien, pero... NADA EN UNA PISINA DE POLLITOS RADIOACTIVOS DEBORA CARNE... ¿y tu y Flippy andan?**

**HANDY: Desactiva una bomba nuclear usando tus manos, si no lo haces todos moriran (no puedes usar nada que no sean tus "manos")**

**LUMPY: ¿CUANTO ES 244-32X52/432.54X45?.SI NO RESPONDES BIEN, dejare que la autora se desquite de la casi atropellada.**

**MOLE: ¿Caminarias en un puente arriba de lava sin barandales?, no espera... NO ES UNA PREGUNTA, HAZLO.**

**ROXANA:¿Donde conociste a Julio?**

**FLIqPY: Pelea contra los zombies de Sneaky y Mouse **

**FLIPPY: Ayuda a tu alter-ego**

**SPLENDID y SPLENDONT: Les dejo PIZZA(adentro tiene mucha kriptonut o como se llame esa cosa ) **

**LOS QUE NO MENCIONE: Resivan una gran cena de mi parte, estan a ****salvo por ahora.**

**.**

**Bien, creo que ya me conociste y como son los retos que dejo (dolorosos) en fin, suerte con tu Fic-**

Roxana: Gracias por comentar **LJH 27** espero mas comentarios de ti.

Lammy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-muere desangrada.

Nutty: recibe la canasta y al comer los dulces, explota.

Petunia: se lanza a un lodo lleno de gusanos, después se tira un deposito de basura , luego se resbala mientras Lumpy se bañaba y después se tira a los restos de Lammy y de Nutty- Fue horrible- dice llorando

Roxana: abrazando a Petunia- Ya, ya paso.

Flaky: temblando se tira a una piscina de pollitos radiactivos y se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor y luego revive- P-Pues con Flippy ando bien.

Handy: Pero como voy a desactivarla si no tengo mis brazos?

Roxana: chasquea los dedos y Handy ya tiene brazos- Apúrate Handy! Vamos a morir si no la desactivas.

Handy: Ok- la desactiva y todos están a salvos.

Lumpy: Em ¿1?- Roxana comprueba con la calculadora y no es correcto.

Roxana: Ok - sus ojos se entonan de rojo y toma un arpón- Es hora de mi venganza! MUÉRETE!- coloca el arpón en su boca lo atraviesa y muere - Esto es por intentar atropellarme!

The Mole: camina en el puente sin barandales, pero se cae y muere quemado por la lava.

Roxana: sonrojada-B-Bueno a Julio...- lo mira y este también se sonroja- Nos conocimos en un boliche, o sea el se acerco y me pregunto como me llamaba y lo le pregunte el suyo y comenzamos conocernos hablamos de lo que nos gusta y después mas tarde el me invito a salir y de ahí me pregunto si quería ser su novia y yo le dije que si.

Fliqpy: Ok- aparecen Sneaky y Mouse zombies y con la ayuda de Flippy mata a ambos.

Splendid y Splendont: reciben la pizza y sin darse cuenta que tenia kriptonut ambos terminan vomitando.

Los NO mencionados: Gracias, lo comeremos después- dicen contentos.

Roxana: Bueno, la que sigue es de **Dalloway Hiker Fliky:**

**Hiker: Imaginarme otro Chat Show...Ah...Bueno. Me duele un ojo etoy hecha un desastre y me duele la maldita espalda. Me pregunto si esto es karma...**

**Roy: Iniciando...3...2...**

**Hiker:¡ESTO NO ES ¡CARLY! Primero antes:(8) Julio Regaladoo!(8) XD Ah...Que Pepino mutante... **

**¡LUCHA CONTRA VOLDEMORT!¡VOLDEMORT!**

**Roy: Flaky**

**Hiker: Escucha Skrillex a maxima potencia de calibre ¡Y DESTRUYE AL MUNDO CON UNA BAZUKA !(?).Perdon ataque de quien sabe que, ataque...**

**Roy: Petunia**

**Hiker: Que pequeño el mundo es Que pequeño el mundo es Tienes dos cosas en frente salvar a Handy y quedaras sucia de por vida o irte por el sendero de la vida¿Que escoges?**

**Roy:¡ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!(8) Ejem... Y ultima... ¡LA PULTIMA QUE BAILA GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Hiker: Lammy. *Tose*¡¿Por que puta madre todos la odian joder?! Me disculpo por los insultos de poca .Roxana contestame esta sencilla pregunta.¿Y tu por que la odias?**

**Roy: ¡Y FUERA!**

**Flik: Ya-Ne!**

Roxana: Gracias por comentar-dice contenta.

Aparece Voldemort y pelea contra Mr Pickles y Voldemort termina como vencedor.

Flaky: comienza a escuchar Kill Everybody-Skrillex y luego con una bazuka mata a todos excepto Roxana, Julio,Flippy y Fliqpy.

Petunia: Ir al sendero de la vida- responde

Todos bailan Ganganam Style.

Roxana: Ok la razón por la que odio a Lammy es que ella es una ZORRA Y PUTA y segundo que detesto que la emparejen con Flippy GRRR TE ODIO ZORRA PUTA!- se tranquiliza- Ok la ultima es de **Team spirit of Nevermind:**

**Is: amo verdad o reto, especialmente cuando no es conmigo- sonriendo mientras escribe su carta con verdades y retos- primeramente quiero decir que fuistes bastante rapida paa ubir el otro capitulo, gracias Roxi ten un pastel magico. Ahora vamos a el punto.**

** "Verdades:**

**Lumpy: en serio ¿cual es tu problema?**

**The mole: ¿sos mudo?**

**Lammy:¿por que odias a nuestra pequeña mona Flaky?**

**Handy:¿como olvidas que no tienes manos?**

**Giggles: no me engañas decindo que no salistes con esos tipos, TUVISTES UN ESPECIAL DE DIA DE SAN VALENTIN CON FLIPPY¿por que aceptas salir cuando te gustaba Cuddles? En serio, tienes suerte de tenerlo, es muy mono 3**

**Cuddles, te quiero abrazar ¿puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?**

**Fliqpy:¿cual es tu mejor recuerdo de la guerra?**

**Flippy:¿por que soñas con unicornios? XD**

**Flaky:¿quien odias?(No me digas que odias a nadie)**

**Roxana:¿te gusta"invader Zim" ?**

**Retos:**

**Nutty: te regalo un paquete de dulces pero esos son radioativos, si comes tu cabeza explota, te reto a no comerlos.**

**Handy: abre ese pote:trollface:**

**Cuddles: vistete como Kurt Cobian y toques "Come as you are"**

**Fliqpy: LUCHA HASTA LA MUERTE CON JEFF THE KILLER(de la creepypasta :D)**

**Lumpy: haz una cirugia de emergencia en Lammy por ella haber acercadose de Flippy**

**Flaky: haz galletitas a Flippy :3 y abraza a Fliqpy c:"**

**Is: solo eso mientras tanto, oh si, Roxana si Lammy se acerca a Flippy, matala con esa espada que te envio :D hasta***

Roxana: Jeje gracias Is por comentar y muchas gracias por la torta, me lo comeré después ok?-recibe el pastel.

Lumpy: pues...-iba a responder pero una abeja lo distrae y lo persigue.

Roxana: Is creo que esa pregunta la tendré que responder yo, en realidad toda la vida es muy idiota, torpe y ni siquiera sabe conducir bien, en el primer capitulo casi me atropella- dice molesta.

The Mole: No es que sea mudo, es que me gusta el silencio, solo eso.

Lammy: Por que se cree que es la mas linda de aquí y por es la odio a esa ZORRA!

Roxana: Pues aquí la ZORRA eres tu.

Handy: Pues a decir verdad siempre me molesto mucho cuando hago algo mal, pero cuando conocí a Petunia ella me hace olvidar todo.

Giggles: Como he dicho antes era solo una cita amistosa y de ahí conocí a Cuddles y la verdad es muy tierno.

Aparece Is y abraza a Cuddles y le da algo de celos a Giggles y luego se va.

Fliqpy: Mi mejor recuerdo cuando acabe de una vez por todas al General Tigre.

Flippy: Solo algunas veces sueño con eso que el ambiente es rosa y con un unicornio.

Flaky: Bueno a quien odio es a Lammy por llamarme maricona y zorra.

Roxana: INVASION ZIM! Claro que me gusta solía mirarlo cuando era pequeña y mi personaje favorito es Gir, el robot disfrazado de perrito- dice contenta-Bueno Nutty, según el reto no puedes comer estas golosinas por que mueres de ahí.

Nutty: Ok.

Handy: con su boca logra abrir el frasco- Fue fácil.

Cuddles: vestido como Kurt Cobian comienza a cantar.

Roxana: Muy bien ahora que aparezca Jeff The Killer.

Aparece Jeff

Jeff: Estas listo?

Fliqpy: Siempre lo estoy.

Comienzan a pelear y al final gana Jeff.

Roxana: Adiós Jeff gracias por venir.

Jeff: No hay de que- desparece.

Lumpy: con bisturí le abre el estomago a Lammy y muere desangrada.

Roxana: Se lo merece por ser una PUTA-decía burlona.

Flaky: va hacia a donde esta la cocina y regresa con regalo que dice **Para: Flippy** y se lo da y este le da un beso en mejilla y después le da un abrazo a Fliqpy.

Roxana: Si la ZORRA de Lammy se acerca a Flippy la descuartizo, bueno es todo por hoy y sigan dejando reviews.

CHAO!


End file.
